


Father Figure

by kinkyasf



Series: Experimentation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shota, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyasf/pseuds/kinkyasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stays at the Burrow for a few weeks and feels at home there. Arthur quickly becomes like a father figure for him and teaches him a lot about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“I’m afraid you can’t stay with Ron for a while. “ Arthur Weasley said.

  
Harry nodded understandingly. The 13 year old has been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys for two weeks now. He had loads of fun with his friends, playing Quidditch, de-gnoming the gardens and trying to improve his chess skills. But most of all Harry enjoyed that he felt like he was part of a real family. He even helped Molly cooking, which was a lot more fun than cooking for the Dursleys. The young wizard stayed in his best friend’s bedroom and everything felt perfect. But a day ago Ron displayed some first symptoms of a magic sickness.

  
“Is it serious? “ Harry asked.

  
Arthur shook his head, smiling.

  
“Just a mild case of magical flu. Nothing to worry about. You can even visit him occasionally. But it’s best if you stay at another room for the next few days. I don’t want you to get sick too. “

  
The black-haired boy nodded. Arthur’s display of fatherly worry made him feel warm and taken care of.

  
“Where will I stay? “

  
“Well, Bill’s old room is free. It’s quite big and upstairs, alone on the last floor. That is if you don’t mind. “

 

  
“Not at all. I’m thankful that I can stay here. “

  
Arthur grinned, ruffling Harry’s hair.

  
“Let’s go downstairs. Maybe we can find Molly’s hidden cookie stash. “

* * *

When Harry went to bed the following evening in Bill’s room, Arthur came to check up on him. The older man sat down on the bed’s edge next to Harry.

  
“Everything okay, Harry? “

  
The boy nodded.

  
“Yes, Mr. Weasley. “

  
“I told you to call me Arthur, Harry. “ Arthur reminded him gently.

  
The young Gryffindor blushed.

  
“Okay, Mr. Weas- Arthur. How is Ron? “

  
“Ron is feeling okay. Molly’s with him. Soon, he’ll be completely healthy again. “

  
Harry’s face brightened at that as Arthur’s eyes fell on the watch on his wrist.

  
“It’s quite late already. You should go to sleep. “

  
Harry nodded, snuggling into the mattress.

  
“Good night, Arthur. “

  
“Good night, Harry. “

  
The Weasley man leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead. When his clear blue eyes met Harry’s intensely green ones, something clicked inside the older wizard, prompting him to lean down and kiss Harry chastely on the lips. For a few moments’ Arthur stayed there savoring the feeling of the young teenager’s lips against his own. But when he realized what he was doing, he jumped up and rushed out of the room, feeling guilty.

* * *

During the next day Arthur felt conflicted: On one hand he couldn’t believe that he did something like this. Harry was only thirteen! Arthur felt disgusted with himself. But on the other hand he knew, deep down, that he enjoyed kissing Harry. He enjoyed it and wanted to do it again. And even worse: He wanted more.

  
When Arthur was at work, he spent most of his time imagining what he could do to Harry. He imagined how the boy would look on his knees with his pretty lips stretched around his dick. Arthur imagined what sound Harry would make, while being fucked open. And by the time Arthur went home, he was painfully hard.

  
The older man tried to act as normal as possible at home, while avoiding Harry as subtly as possible. But he couldn’t stay away forever. Because when Arthur went to see Ron, before going to bed, Molly asked:

  
"Could you check up on Harry, dear? He seemed to feel very sad the whole day. "

  
Arthur nodded and went into the young boy's temporary bedroom.

  
"Hey, Harry. " he said softly, sitting down on the bed again.

  
The boy just looked at him sadly, so the Weasley patriarch asked:

  
"What's wrong?"

  
It took a few moments, until Harry replied, whispering shyly:

  
"Did… Did I do something wrong? "

  
Arthur's eyes widened.

  
"No! No, of course not. Why would you think that? "

  
"Y-You were avoiding me…"

  
The older man felt guilty, like the biggest asshole on the planet, when the young teenager whispered this.

  
"Oh… I'm sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just… I just had a bad day. You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise. "

  
Harry nodded, but he still looked uncertain, so Arthur opened his arms, inviting Harry for a hug. The younger boy moved forward, wrapping his arms around the older man. After a bit they separated and Harry got settled down in the bed again. The young one bit his lip as he asked:

  
"C-Can… Can you k-kiss me a-again? "

  
Arthur froze. He didn’t expect Harry to make such a request, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to.

  
_'I shouldn’t be doing this… He's so young. I really shouldn’t be doing this.'_ Arthur thought as he looked down at Harry.

  
His self-control crumbled because of the pleading look in Harry's gorgeous green eyes. So, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's. The young wizard's lips were soft and plumb, perfect for kissing. To Arthur's astonishment, Harry responded eagerly to the kiss, moving his lips in an inexperienced way against the older man's.  
After a little while of kissing chastely, Arthur decided to take the next step: Carefully, he parted his lips and let his tongue run over Harry's bottom lip. Gently, he pried Harry's lips open and when Harry understood what Arthur wanted, Harry opened his mouth willingly. The older man's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth and Arthur had to stop himself from groaning when he tasted Harry for the first time: The young boy's mouth tasted sugary and like lemons. If innocence had a taste this was it.

  
Harry relaxed as the older man started to explore his mouth and eventually started to move his tongue against the other man's. He quickly started to like this. Kissing Arthur felt really nice and Harry wanted to do it all the time.

  
After they French kissed for some time, Arthur pulled back.

  
"It's late. You need sleep. "

  
Harry nodded and smiled softly as Arthur tucked him in. The older man pressed their lips together shortly, before he said:

  
"This is going to be our small secret, okay?"

  
The black-haired boy nodded again and felt giddy when he was rewarded with another kiss. And when Arthur went out of the room, he whispered:

  
"Sleep well, baby boy."

* * *

Arthur returned to Harry's bedroom the next evening and the boy awaited him eagerly. After talking for a few minutes, they made out again and it was as wonderful as the day before. But one thing was different: A few minutes after they started kissing, Harry withdrew with a panicked expression in his eyes. And when Arthur asked what was wrong, Harry replied:

  
"M-My… My p-penis does funny things. "

  
Arthur looked down and saw that Harry was hard in his pajamas.

  
"Don’t worry about it. Your penis is getting hard. That is normal, especially for a growing boy. "

  
"But… Why does it do that? "

  
"It gets hard when you kiss and touch someone you like very much. It is a sign that you feel good. Don’t you feel good? "

  
Harry blushed and nodded.

  
"How do I make it go away?"

  
"There are many ways. But the best for you right now is something called masturbating. That means you wrap your hand around it and move it up and down. "

  
Harry looked unsure, so Arthur added:

  
"It feels good, I promise."

  
The boy blushed again, when he asked:

  
"C-Can… Can you… C-Can you h-help me? "

  
The Weasley patriarch was surprised. He didn’t expect Harry to ask this. But he was very pleased that Harry trusted him enough to ask. And Arthur wanted it. He wanted to see Harry's cute little cock so much, stroke it and coerce sweet sounds out of Harry. Even though there was a small voice in his head that told him not to do it, Arthur nodded.

  
"Of course, I will."

  
Harry's eyes brightened.

  
"Thank you."

  
"You have to undress for me, though."

  
When Harry was kneeling nakedly in front of Arthur, he felt very self-conscious and tried to cover his body. Arthur gently grabbed his hands though and said:

  
"Don’t hide yourself. I like looking at you. You are beautiful. "

  
The young boy blushed. To calm him down, Arthur kissed him passionately. And while Harry was distracted by the familiar activity, Arthur let his hands wander: He trailed his hands over Harry's slim shoulders and down his flat chest. When his fingers ran over Harry's nipples, the boy shuddered. Furthermore, Arthur explored the young one's flat stomach, before his hands wandered over Harry's narrow hips and soft butt to his thighs. Arthur stopped kissing Harry and said:

  
"I'm going to touch your penis now, okay?"

  
Harry nodded, feeling nervous. Carefully, Arthur wrapped his hand around the younger male's erection. Harry’s cock wasn’t big, only 4 inches long for now, and very thin, but the head was glistening with a few drops of pre-cum. When Arthur’s thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, Harry’s hips bucked and he moaned softly. The young one’s eyes fluttered shut as Arthur started to move his hand up and down the shaft and kissed his younger lover.

  
The kisses they exchanged were short and sweet with Harry panting into the older man’s mouth. Obviously, Harry didn’t last long. After barely two minutes, the black-haired boy whined loudly as he spilled his watery seed over Arthur’s hand.  
The older man smiled and kissed the breathless Harry, before cleaning his hand.

  
“Did you like it? “

  
Harry smiled dazedly.

  
“It was great. “

  
Arthur stayed with Harry, watching how the boy came down from his high. And once his orgasm wore off, Harry’s shyness returned as he asked:

  
"D-Does yours get hard too?"

  
Arthur chuckled.

  
"It does. In fact, I am hard right now. "

  
Harry looked shocked.

  
“R-Really? “

  
Instead of a verbal reply, Arthur grabbed the boy’s hand and placed it on top of the bulge in his pants. Harry looked shocked, but also excited.

  
“D-Do... Do you w-want me t-to h-help you with that, too? “

  
Arthur smiled lovingly, hiding the fact that Harry’s question made his blood boil with so much lust that Arthur didn’t want anything more than flipping Harry over and taking him right there.

  
“That would be lovely, Harry. But you don’t have to. “

  
“I want to. “

  
The older man grinned as he opened his trousers and pulled them down a bit, freeing his cock. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the older man’s cock.

  
“Yours is so much bigger than mine! “ he exclaimed.

  
Arthur chuckled again.

  
“Because I’m a grown man. Yours will grow too. “

  
That made sense for Harry. Shyly, he looked at the other man's cock, watching fascinated how it twitched and leaked a clear liquid.

  
"You can touch it. Just do to me what I did to you. " Arthur said encouragingly.

  
Harry nodded. With shaking hands he grabbed the older wizard's erection. Harry liked the way Arthur's penis felt in his hand: hot and heavy. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down the thick length, smiling shyly, but also proudly when Arthur moaned quietly.

  
"Move your hand faster."

  
The black-haired male nodded and sped up the movements of his hand, as Arthur pulled him into a kiss again. Harry jerked Arthur off for about 10 minutes, letting the older man claim his mouth, until the Weasley patriarch came with a groan. After the other man came, Harry looked at his hand, which was covered in Arthur's sticky semen. Feeling curious and adventurous, he lifted his hand and licked some of the white goo from his hand. The other man's cum had a strong and tangy, yet sweet taste and Harry liked it.  
Arthur grinned as he saw this. He cleaned Harry's hand, before tucking him in again. And after another long, passionate kiss, Arthur whispered:

  
"You've been a very good boy today, Harry."

* * *

They continued like this for a few evenings, until Arthur asked three nights later:

  
"Harry, can I try something else today? I promise, you'll like it. "

  
Harry, who trusted Arthur unconditionally, nodded. Arthur made Harry lay on his back and explained:

  
"I'm going to take your penis into my mouth now."

  
As soon as he said that, he bent down and carefully ran his tongue over the boy's hard cock. Harry let out a startled gasp. The wet tongue against his dick felt new and kind of funny, but also bloody fantastic. Arthur wrapped his lips around the young boy's erection and slowly moved his head down, taking Harry into his mouth.

  
This new sensation was so exciting, so pleasuring and so arousing that it didn’t take long for Harry to cum. Barely a minute after the Arthur's mouth descended onto his cock, Harry came, shooting his cum down the older man's throat.

  
"When… When can I do that to you? "Harry asked breathlessly after a few minutes.

  
Arthur chuckled and caressed Harry's cheek.

  
"Soon baby boy."

* * *

For the next few days, Harry asked every evening if he could finally give Arthur a blowjob. But Arthur always said no. On one hand he wasn’t sure whether Harry was really ready, but on the other hand he wanted to make Harry desperate. He wanted to have Harry gagging for it. And his strategy worked: A couple of days later, before Arthur could even suck Harry off, Harry dropped to his knees, begging frantically:

  
“Please let me give you a blowjob, please! “

  
Arthur secretly felt pleased. He asked:

  
“Are you sure that you are ready? “

  
The young boy nodded eagerly. Arthur gave him a kiss as reward, before he stood up and pulled off his pants.

  
“Kneel in front of me. “

  
Harry looked excited as he did so, eyes on Arthur’s dick. The older man ran his hands through Harry’s hair and caressed his cheek:

  
“Do you really want it? “

  
“Yes! “ Harry exclaimed with shining eyes.

  
“Why? “

  
“Because I want to make you feel good. “

  
“If it gets too much, just tap me thigh three times. “

  
Harry nodded understandingly. Arthur grabbed the base of his erection. His dick was not long, but it was extraordinarily thick.

  
“Lick at the tip. “ Arthur ordered.

  
Harry’s tongue flicked tentatively at the bulbous head of Arthur’s erection. Everytime he jerked off Arthur in the evenings (and sometimes sneakily at day), he licked off the older man’s cum and quickly started to love its taste. So, now that he was at the source of the taste, Harry felt very happy. The black-haired male continued to lick at the erection, lapping up his lover’s pre-cum, until Arthur said:

  
“Open your mouth. “

  
Harry did so very quickly and Arthur murmured:

  
“Good boy. “

  
Then he started to feed his cock to the younger man. Arthur stopped sliding into Harry’s mouth when the head and half of the rest was inside Harry.

  
“Use your tongue, Harry. “

  
The black-haired male used his tongue to massage the thick shaft as much as he could. Meanwhile, Arthur started to thrust shallowly in and out of Harry’s mouth. The younger one’s mouth felt so good on his cock that Arthur wanted to throw his head back and moan loudly. But he couldn’t. He was too captivated by the sight:

  
Harry on his knees with his rosy lips stretched around his thick cock and innocent eyes looking up at him was the best thing Arthur has seen in the last decade. He buried one hand in Harry’s unruly black hair to keep him steady.

  
“Can you take more? “ he asked.

  
The younger one gave him an awkward nod, so Arthur started to move his hips faster. He didn’t force more of his cock down Harry’s throat in fear of choking the boy, but he fucked the boy’s mouth faster.

  
Usually, Arthur had a good stamina and could fuck for a long time, but this time was too arousing. Harry’s innocence combined with the obscene sight of him on his knees and his sweet, amazing mouth made his blood boil and his mind fuzzy.

  
“I’m going to cum soon, do you want to swallow? “

  
Harry let out a sound that was undoubtedly a yes, so Arthur continued to move in and out of Harry’s sweet mouth. He came when only the tip was between his young lover’s lips, so he filled the young one’s mouth with his hot, sweet seed. Harry eagerly swallowed it, savoring the taste, before cleaning the older man’s erection.

  
“How was I? “ Harry asked then.

  
Arthur smiled satisfied at Harry.

  
“Perfect. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


End file.
